


"Yes, my lord."

by damagedbeliever



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Petplay, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagedbeliever/pseuds/damagedbeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian likes cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Yes, my lord."

Ciel Phantomhive, man of the Phantomhive estate, in such a garb. Garb was almost an overstatement. He sat on his knees in almost nothing. Nothing but the black ears and the fuzzy black tail. The ears clipped into his ashen hair and the tail attached to a tight ink-blue belt. He called out in a new way, voice like velvet. "Sebastian!"

The tall butler was entering in moments, the slight smile on his face wavering slightly. Even Ciel could see the shock in his face, if not the contentment. "Bo-chan."

Ciel sat up a bit straighter, moving to the side and making his tail visible. He had rid of his patch and pulled his hair back to expose himself fully. He closed his eyes casually, nodding in a submissive fashion. Sebastian moved closer. 

Ciel bared his eyes to the other, staring him down. There was absolutely no venom, especially since he was getting what he wanted. Attention. The spotlight. Special treatment.

Sebastian lowered himself to settle on his young master's mattress, seeming almost hesitant with his actions - something Ciel didn't experience often. A slow and gentle hand buried itself in his hair, strokes humane and welcomed.

Ciel pressed against Sebastian's touch, eyelids sinking shut and a well-practiced purr escaping his throat. Sebastian's breath hitched in his throat, and he moved closer. Both knew what the other wanted.

Sebastian lowered his hand to Ciel's chin, using two gloved fingers to smoothly push the boy's chin upwards. Their lips met, and Ciel let out a soft breath. This was what he longed. Closeness. Touch. Emotions. Romance.

It was slow and loving. The kiss gradually moved Sebastian on top of Ciel, their breaths hot and quiet despite so. Ciel purred albeit being distracted by the way his butler was moving. He was naked, after all, so every feeling hit him in the right fashion.

Ciel made a hushed sound of satisfaction, and the kiss was broken. Tailcoat removed, shirt, tie. Kiss recurred. The young boy's hands pressed against strong muscles, feeling them. He was strong, in perfect shape.

Trousers removed. Briefs. Gloves, even. The dark as night fingernails on the older were sharp, yet still normal in appearance. They were tough, though, and almost unbreakable. Ciel pulled the demon's hands towards his face, kissing and licking at his hands.

Sebastian let the younger do as he wished, only speaking up when finally spoken to.

"Please me, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let your imagination do the rest.


End file.
